


Праздник закончился

by Igrain



Category: Easy Virtue (2008)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igrain/pseuds/Igrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда праздник заканчивается и все приходят в себя, Джон повторяет часть семейной истории Уиттекеров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Праздник закончился

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Party's Over Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31880) by [Mici (noharlembeat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharlembeat/pseuds/Mici). 



> С благодарностью [румяному критику](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440175) за проявленный интерес и внесённые поправки

Почти каждый день Джон жалеет, что отказался танцевать с Ларитой тем вечером.

Это сожаление преследует его. Он не вполне уверен, что заслужил это чувство, не после всего, произошедшего в его доме – доме его матери – не после того как отец предупредил его, не после всего, что указывало на такой исход. Джон чувствует себя глупцом, плохим и невнимательным мужем. Он ненавидит это чувство. Он никогда еще себя так не чувствовал; ни с Сарой, ни с кем другим, и он не знает, как с этим смириться.

Ларита стоит в дверях, держа в руке зажжённую сигарету, её глаза то и дело перебегают с его лица на темный коридор её комнат, и это не слишком помогает.

Ему понадобился почти месяц, чтобы отыскать её. Примечательно, что как только он оказался в Лондоне, все его знакомства стали абсолютно бесполезны. К тому же мать продолжала придумывать новые отнимающие время дела на ферме, да и присутствие Сары отвлекало. Хотя, Сара всегда держалась с таким виноватым видом, будто сама не знала, что она там делала.

Он переспал с ней однажды, через три дня после того как Ларита и его отец уехали в закат. Её губы не были похожи на губы Лари; её тело было полнее, мягче, менее рельефным, её грудь больше, движениями она напоминала больше лошадь, чем кошку. После этого было очень неловко, хотя в тот день мать практически изменила завещание, включив туда Сару. В поместье Уиттекеров не было секретов. Джон несколько сожалеет об этом, не потому, что он всё ещё женат, но потому, что после этого она ещё больше сливается с пейзажем, обстановкой, местностью. Ларита всегда выделялась.

Она и сейчас выделяется. Одетая в брюки на подтяжках, она выглядит восхитительно, даже с толикой грусти в глазах, от которой он очень хотел бы избавить её.

– Прости, что я так долго, – он начал говорить так, как будто это было стоящим оправданием. – Никто не хотел говорить мне, где ты, – он продолжает, как если бы она этого не знала.

Он знает, что она знает. Он знает, что она знает, потому что под конец первой недели один из её друзей пожалел его, позвал выпить и рассказал, что Ларита не хочет, чтобы её нашли. Что она попросила их не помогать.

Но, конечно, она это сделала из-за матери, не из-за него. Это его мать должна была искать своего непутёвого блудного мужа. Но она не стала. Она решительно заявила, что этот глупец мог делать, что захочет, она не станет снова покидать ферму, она не желает тратить ни секунды, ни вздоха на человека, который её определенно не любит.

Джон ненавидит слово любовь, когда его произносит мать этим своим раздражённым тоном. Удивительно, что он никогда не замечал этого раньше.

– Джон, – голос Лариты не такой усталый, как он ожидал, и у него перехватывает горло от нахлынувшей надежды. – Возвращайся домой, – говорит она через минуту, показавшуюся ему вечностью. Минуту, за которую мир успел измениться, но Джон давно к этому привык. За последнее время его мир менялся слишком часто, чтобы он продолжал замечать эти колебания.

Вместо этого он кладет руку на косяк, чтобы она не могла закрыть дверь, не поранив его. Не смотря на то, что когда она ушла, ему было дико больно, он уверен, что она не сможет поранить его так, чтобы остались настоящие шрамы.

– Идем со мной, – просит он ее.

Она наклоняет голову и ее профиль прекрасен. Он любит ее. Почему она не видит этого? Она поднимает сигарету к губам и глубоко затягивается.

– А как же твоя мать?

– Мы можем жить в Лондоне. Мы можем жить здесь.

Он знает, что его слова звучат отчаянно, но ему почти все равно.

– Сара?

Джон ненавидит себя за то, что переспал с ней, но он возненавидит себя ещё сильнее, если не сможет в этом признаться. Может Ларита была права, и он действительно похож на маленького мальчика, неопытного, наивного и невинного, но ему все равно.

– Я переспал с ней, – говорит он, и не похоже, чтобы это как-то тронуло его жену. Она просто стоит и смотрит на него, не отрывая глаз от его лица, её губы подрагивают. Он вдруг понимает, что Ларита знает и об этом тоже, вероятно знала, что это случится, уже тогда, когда уходила от него в прихожей тем вечером.

– Это ничего не значит, – настаивает он, отчаянно желая, чтобы его голос не звучал так жалобно, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

Ларита спокойна, она касается рукой его лица.

– Ты мог бы полюбить её.

– Но я пришел за тобой.

Джон не знает, как еще доказать это. Хильда и Мэрион решили, что он сошел с ума. Он и сам был поражён, когда ударил Мэрион по лицу за то, что она назвала Лариту потаскухой. Он никогда раньше никого не бил. Ему это даже в голову не приходило. Но он и так уже был зол, а слова Мэрион только подлили масла в огонь. Тогда это вышло как-то само собой, но всё-таки это было неприемлемо. Он так и не извинился. Мэрион до сих пор с ним не разговаривает.

Ларита снова затягивается сигаретой и убирает руку, Джон знает, что через минуту она попросит его уйти.

– Лари, – начинает он и мягко запевает, – _Позволь мне жить околдованным тобой, колдуй, колдуй, ты так в этом хороша_.

Впервые за всё то время, что он здесь, Ларита улыбается, и её голос более уверенный, чем его, когда она подхватывает:

– _Ведь ты творишь со мной такое, чего не может никто повторить_.

Джон собирается протиснуться в дверь, его рука тянется к её талии, когда голос – голос, который он узнаёт, не может не узнать, даже если очень постарается – окликает Лариту, и он отстраняется, сначала в шоке, потом в узнавании, когда видит, как в темноте коридора появляется фигура его отца. Джон успевает увидеть его халат, выражение его лица, выражение лица Лариты, перед тем как дверь тихо закрывается. Сигаретный дым клубится у двери, будто стремясь проникнуть внутрь, но всё, что остаётся Джону – смотреть на эту запертую перед ним дверь.


End file.
